


Why Are You With Me?

by DChan87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "Because I love you".
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Why Are You With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is not my Naruto OTP, but since I was taking prompts, it was only polite to go all out on teh fluffehz. You're welcome.

Gaara watched Naruto slurping his ramen on the other end of the table, finishing the soup off with a satisfied sigh. Despite wearing his default dour expression, Gaara was this close to blushing and smiling. Naruto was so cute when he ate his ramen.

“Thanks, Gaara!” the soon-to-be Hokage declared.

“You’re welcome,” Gaara replied, blushing. 

“Haha, you’re blushing,” Naruto teased. “You think I’m cute, don’t you?”

“That’s not--” Gaara stood up from the table. Panicked, Naruto stood up, ran over to Gaara, and hugged him from behind with one arm. It made Gaara calm down just a little bit but at the cost of an accelerated heartbeat.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked gently, laying his chin on Gaara’s right shoulder. He fiddled with the fingers on Gaara’s right hand.

“Why... why are you with me?” Gaara asked.

“Because I love you,” Naruto replied, “No matter what.”

Naruto’s soft declaration was enough. Gaara smiled, turned around in his arms, and kissed him. They lingered a moment, then stopped, both blushing and giggling like idiots.

“I love you too,” said Gaara.


End file.
